The Stray
by Foxdog
Summary: The story of a wayfarer from a dying world whom finds his way to Gaia. Who he is and who he was are questions to a mystery yet to be unraveled.
1. Prologue

The air was stale. It was dark and damp and the air was stale with smog mixed up in it. It was very polluted. Heaps of metal, trash, and debri was everywhere and was piled up with great concrete walls. Midgar was a dump. Or at least the slums were. The actual city was above, 'floating' on pizza shaped plates held up by pillars. And because of that no sunlight reached most of the slums below. And a lone figure stood silently in this world. He looked around the Sector 7 and sighed before walking on. He came from the train station, stopping only briefly to gaze at the Train Graveyard before walking through the Crossroads. One path lead to the main pillar which was gated off. That was to his right. To the left lead to Sector 6. Dead ahead was a village. All around the crossroads was junk, junk, junk... It didn't take long for the figure to make his way to the village. Sector 7 Slums. And slums it was for sure. The figure looked around and heard his stomach growl. There was a bar up ahead called 7th Heaven. In walked a boy around fourteen years old. He wasn't a normal boy either. He had frayed straw hat and yellow eyes that reflected the light to make them appear as if they were glowing. He wore patched up clothes that looked like a grimy grayish black coat that came down to his waist with a green tunic underneath and blue jean shorts that came down to his knees with a old black leather belt. A fox tail stuck out of a hole in his pants. A bright red and dirty tail that matched his red hair that was shoulder length. Yes. He was a fox boy. And because of this he received many stares. He was being stared at even now.

The fox boy looked up at a woman who had black hair that came down a few inches below the hips and auburn eyes. She wore a white sleeveless shirt and a black miniskirt with suspenders. The fox boy looked at her feet and saw she was wearing brown hiking boots. He took a step in and got a glare from the woman. " We don't serve alcohol to minors." She said pointedly. She wanted him to leave. The fox boy scoffed. " I'm sure you serve food. Nowhere else does. " The fox boy said unperturbed and set a bag of Gil on a table. " How much is a decent meal?" The woman stared at him for a moment then sighed. He sat down at a table and watched her. It was a small place, but that was fine. The woman still stared at him, looking him over. The fox boy fidgeted uncomfortably. " If you're not going to serve me then I'll try for Sector 6. " He said bluntly getting up to leave. The woman blinked. " But you can't cross through the gate till tomorrow." She said with concern in her voice. The fox boy stood at the entrance and turned back to her. " Well, I guess I'll be waiting till tomorrow. Not like I haven't found a junk pile to sleep in before." He replied stepping out the batwing doors.

The boy heard the woman sigh. " Come back. " She called out to him and was soon following after him. " You don't need to be going to a place like that."The fox boy raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to say something then shut it and allowed himself to be directed back inside. He sat back down in his original seat and plopped down his bag of gil. " So what's on the menu?" He asked taking his hat off to reveal a set of pointy fox ears on the top of his head. The woman stared at him for a moment then shook her head to snap out of it. " Well, we have Ruben's Tuesday, Sally's Special, or Ralfie's Delight" She said. The fox looked at her for a moment then sighed. He took a notebook from his pocket and a pen and started scribbling notes down. " Do you take requests?" He asked simply letting her take the note. She read over it and rolled her eyes. " It will cost you extra." She said simply. The fox boy shrugged. " So long as I'm not paying 500 Gil for a meal I think I'll manage. " He said smiling toothly and revealing his fangs. The woman stared at him. " What place on gaia would charge you that?!" She asked in disbelief. The fox boy chuckled. " The expensive ones and places that don't like non-human or half-human customers... Or places that just want to rip off some 'kid' they think doesn't know his pointy ears from his fluffy tail what is what." He replied. The woman stared at him. He was dirty, thin, and half animal. At least he wasn't half rat. The fox boy looked at her and raised an eyebrow but then shrugged and looked around the establishment. It wasn't as small as he thought at first. Just smaller than some places. " So, when is the last time you ate?" She asked him. He stopped himself mid shrug and thought about it. That was answer enough for her. Not recently. The kid chuckled and scratched his head. " No worries. " He said simply.

The woman shook her head. " Hang out for a while. Stay away from the pinball machine. It's broken. And if a big man with a gun for an arm comes in let him know I went out. I'm leaving the store in your hands kid." She said and started to leave. " The name's Tifa by the way."

"Mine's Orin." He replied smiling.

And that was that. Orin looked around at the interior of the bar. Two wooden tables and a bar. A juice machine was over in the corner with the broken pinball table next to it. Orin sighed and looked elsewhere. A tv was on the wall above the liqueur shelves. Orin watched as it went from no signal to a news report about the last of a rebel group posing as a humanitarian organization being executed. It wasn't until Orin heard them being celled the Gray Templars that his ears pricked and focused towards the Tv. " There is still no sign of the infamous mercenary leader Sage Sairrowson also known as 'The Wolf of Shinra.' It can now be safe to assume that this man is dead after the siege and bombing of the Templar's headquarters." Said a anchorwoman and went to drone on about other things, such as the weather forecast for those living on the Plate.

That's when Orin noticed the footsteps of a man walking up from outside. He sounded like a heavy set man. Orin pretended to ignore him knowing this was probably the big man Tifa spoke of. He wasn't alone though. Orin's tail twitched and he focused his eyes on the television. " Who the hell are you kid?" A gruff voice asked. Orin didn't even bother to turn around. " Tifa went out and left me to look after the store. Other than that I'm a customer." He said simply. " You are?" With that Orin turned to see a man standing behind him with a little girl in a pink dress on his shoulders. The man was big and had a mean look about him. He was muscular and dark skinned. His face a decent thick beard and his hair was in a high top fade. On his right arm was a gatling gun grafted into the remains of his lower arm. He wore a dirty brown vest with green pants and black combat boots. Orin noted his belly had metal plates covering them. His left arm had a tattoo and there were scars on his right cheek.

The man reached down with his left arm and picked the fox boy up by the back of his coat and shirt. The boy just dangled like a cub being held at the scruff by its mother. He looked pitiful. " Do you mind?" Orin asked as he looked face to face with the 'big man.' " The name is Barret. Barret Wallace." He said slowly giving Orin a menacing look. Orin smiled. " Mine is Orin. No sir name, just Orin." The fox boy replied and looked up at the little girl who had her hands on his ears. " They're real Pa Pa!" She exclaimed.

The man stared at Orin. The fox boy was set down only for Barret to feel the pointy ears and tug at them. He checked the sides of Orin's head to confirm that he didn't have a human set of ears. Then there was the tail. At this point Orin started to growl and bare his fangs. " Alright already! They're real! Can you people stop yanking on them? " The fox boy growled. Barret sat down. And crossed his arms. "You didn't bother the pinball machine did ya?" Barret asked bluntly. The fox looked at him annoyed. "No. It's broken! " Orin replied knowing full well what Tifa said.

That was when a loud noise came from the pinball machine and everyone watched as the machine and floor below sunk down and came back up with a man with black hair and a red bandanna. A hidden room?

Barret looked furious with the man. "Biggs you dumb ass!" He yelled and punched the guy in the face and sent him flying... towards Orin none the less. The fox boy sidestepped and stared down at a man who now was lying on his back. "So I take it he just blew a big secret huh?" The fox boy asked and looked up to see a still furious Barret. He got yanked off his feet again and the barrels of a gattling gun shoved into his chest. "Not a word out of you about this. "He growled at the boy. Orin simply smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it. Can you put me down now? " Orin replied. And with that the fox boy was dropped on his furry tail.

It was a few hours later that Tifa came in to see Barret sitting next to his daughter Marlene, the little girl with a pink dress playing with a moogle doll. Orin sat at another table being 'interrogated' by three others. Biggs, a man who wore a red bandanna with a black sleeves shirt and dark green camo cargo pants. He now had a bruise on his left cheek and he had short black hair that was combed back. A woman sat on the other side of Orin playing with his ears while asking if he knew about the latest software for a new computer system. She had light brown hair that was tied in a pony tail and wore a light blue shirt with light brown shorts. Over her torso was a chest plate and metal pauldrons. Her name was Jessie. And she was playing with his ears.

Last was Wedge. He was pudgy. Blue shorts, beige shirt. Had most of his hair tied back and covers by his bandanna. All three of them wore boots and gloves and the men had two sets of belts. Wedge wore a bandolier. They were tech support.

Tifa stared at them all. " I take it you tried recruiting him after he found out about the secret entrance huh? " She asked simply looking over towards Barret. The big man simply grunted. " The scrawny little guy will report to combat training once every morning." Barret said gruffly. Tifa looked at him surprised. Then over at the fox boy. " Combat?! " She asked surprised. " Him?" Barret stood up and nodded. " That little feller is surprisingly good with his materia and the weapons he uses."

Tifa looked unconvinced. " And those are?" She asked looking directly at Orin. Orin scratched his head and pulled out a pale yellow materia from one of his pockets. He fitted it into an iron bangle around his upper arm. "Equip!" Orin barked and with that a crossbow began to materialize into his arms with a quiver strapped across his shoulder. " Dequip!" And with that it dematerialized. Orin looked to everyone then cracked his knuckles. "Equip!" He barked again and this time a dagger materialized into his hand. After that he 'dequipped' the dagger. "Equip 3x 4y 6z velocity 25 angle 0 degrees." _Thunk._ A dagger materialized 6 feet from the ground and was thrusted toward the table's bench between Wedge's feet as he sat on the table. The man yelped. Tifa looked at the fox unamused and smacked him in the back of the head. " Okay, I'm convinced that he can possibly handle himself in a fight. But he's just a kid." She argued. Orin rubbed the back of his head. " Dequip. " Orin said quietly and shrugged. " I can store 99 items of one type and can use the materia so long as I have the correct coordinates. But for the most part I can't use it on something I can't see with my own eyes and seeing on a TV monitor doesn't work either. Next is that the x, y, and z axis all meet at the heel of whatever foot the materia is on the side of..." The fox frowned as he saw he was boring her and Barret. Jessie, Biggs and Wedge looked interested though.

"Fine. Training." Tifa said and brought the groceries to the kitchen in the back.


	2. Chapter 1

_ Darkness. Murky darkness. Why was it so dark. Why was it so cold? Was this death? Then there was a warm pale green light. And it turned white with a greenish glow around it. Like little stars everywhere. It twisted around dizzily. Why? What was causing it? That was when he saw a face. A woman's face. Her eyes were green. Emerald green._

Rumbling. Shaking. Rattling.  
_Her hair was light brown and her bangs framed her face. She wore a pink dress with a red vest or something like it. When she walked there was the resounding of thick hard leather on stone or concrete. She carried a basket of flowers down an alleyway._

A train blew its whistle, black smoke, the rattling increased and a shriek of metal as the train's breaks were applied. It came to a stop. It was show time.  
First Biggs was off the train grabbing one of the station guards and throwing him over his back and onto the ground, knocking the man unconscious. Next was Jesse who cut a guard of with a kick to his face, also subduing him. Wedge followed soon after with Barret quick in tow. Orin fallowed closely behind the gun man with a crossbow in his arms and his bangle around his right arm. The fox looked around and took a moment to loot some potions from the guards before Barret turned to the train. " C'mon newcomer, follow me!" He shouted with a beckon. And off the top of the train jumped a man in a back dark purpke SOLDIER 1rst class uniform carrying a huge sword on his back. He had spiky yellow hair and blue eyes. A pouldron on one shoulde, brown boots and gloves. The rest of the group went on ahead while two MPs rounded the corner and cut Orin and this 'newcomer' off from the rest of the group. With only two swings the spiky haired man finished them off. Orin followed him close behind only to find Jesse, Biggs, and Wedge crowded around the gate to the 01 Reactor. This wasn't good. The tech support was suppose to spread out and provide lookout. Orin was suppose to follow close behind the new recruit and provide cover fire... Or shoot him dead if he turns out to be a traitor.

"Wow! You use to be in SOLDIER, huh? ...Not everyday ya find one in a group like AVALANCHE." Biggs exclaimed as he stood next to Jesse who was working on the gate's security lock. Wedge was standing close to the corner, posted as a look out. Orin Was junior to them so he couldn't point out that Biggs should be elsewhere to cover another section of the area. "SOLDIER? Aren't they the enemy?" Jesse asked looking over her shoulder. "What's he doing with us in AVALANCHE?" Biggs smiled. " He was in SOLDIER, Jesse." He replied. " but he quit and is with us now." A mercenary. Great. Orin sighed and cocked his crossbow. "I didn't catch your name stranger. " Orin said simply. "Cloud." The stranger answered simply. Biggs beamed. " Cloud eh? I'm-" Cloud cut him off. " I don't care what your names are. After I'm done with this job I'm out of here." Orin scoffed. 'And good riddens with you.' He thought as he listen to heavy footsteps approaching them.

"What the hell are you doin'? I thought I told you never to move in a group!" Barret yelled. Orin saluted him. "Closest and least guarded access point is located here sir!" Orin replied. He was suppose to follow Cloud anyways so it was these three who were getting the heat for once. Barret told them about the next rallying point before Jesse opened the gate. The three techs ran in and Barret followed them a short distance before turning back to Cloud. " Ex-SOLDIER huh? I don't trust ya." He growled. "No lagging behind you two!" And with that Barret left the two alone. Orin raised an eyebrow as Cloud looked up at the reactor. It was a massive metal building that stood more then eighty stories tall and had '01' painted on the side.

Orin found that Cloud was a bit of a show off. A great fighter, and not bad with materia... But a show off. Then again the place was crawling with guard hounds, MPs, turrets, and monodrives. Orin could deal with most of them. But the turrets were a bit tougher for him to take out. But that was okay. "Dequip!" He shouted right when a grenade fell next to him and Cloud that the fox boy literally pounced on. It dematerialized almost instantly. The fox looked around ignoring the weird look he was getting from Cloud. " Equip grenade..." He said giving the coordinates. The Ex-Soldier flinched when the grenade went off and killed a couple of MPs who were hiding around a corner.

"I see why they keep a runt like you around." Cloud said and ran ahead. Orin even more now wanted to shoot him. Rude, cocky, and arrogant. Still, he had to do what he was told.

Orin ran after him easily catching up after he dequipped his crossbow. He equipped himself with two daggers and sprang on a Grunt who fell to the ground once the daggers were driven into his shoulders. Orin then went for the throat and neck. It happened so sudden that Cloud didn't have time to stop before Orin was already on an MP driving the blades into the man's hamstrings and then letting him fall only to have his throat cut.

Cloud ran past the dying. He used his Bolt materia to attack a group of mono drives that got in their way. He wasn't about to be out done by some kid! Around one corner, and then another. They all met up on the bridge where everyone separated with Wedge staying behind and the others going on ahead.

"Your first time in a reactor?" Barret asked once they got to another ate. Orin nodded and Cloud scoffed. " I was working for Shinra after all." He replied. Barret looked unamused. He explained what Shinra was doing to the planet. Cloud told him he didn't care to be lectured. " You two are coming with me now!" Barret yelled. That's when he stopped and looked at Orin. " You're a mess." And they were off. Orin wondered what Barret meant while they ran past a few gate and rode an elevator down. Barret tried again to preach about what Shinra was doing and about how it was killing the planet. Cloud simply brushed it off coldly and said that he was here for the money and that was it. " But you live on this planet too don't you? If it dies then so will you. " Orin said simply. This spiky headed man annoyed gim. " I guess I'll die rich then." Cloud rebutted. Orin growled. " One, you're full of your self. Two, what a waste. " the fox boy countered. Cloud glared at him. But the 'runt's' logic was sound for Cloud. It would be a waste. Still, he didn't plan on sticking around with these guys.

The fox boy looked down at his clothes. He was spattered in blood. He closed his eyes and shuttered before tightening the grip on his daggers. Immediately they were being fired upon. They were at the main staircase. Orin was about to transfer his daggers to his crossbow when Barret provided cover fire. He did have a gatling gun as part of his arm. Orin smiled until they threw a grenade in. "The same old trick." He said as he used his dequip and equip magic to fire it back at them. The four (Biggs having staid behind to guard the gates.) Had to fight four more groups of MPs, Grunts, and even guard hounds in which Orin was now even more covered in blood. They made their way down the stair well and through another doorway. Through that they had to jump across a cap of a ledge and climb down a slanted ladder down a pipe that was leaking hot steam. Across a pipe, another ladder and across a catwalk. That was when Orin noticed a glowing materia that he picked up. It was a Cure materia. How did it get here?

"Set the bomb." Barret said to Cloud. Cloud turned to him and stared at him. "Why me?" He asked. Orin glared. " Why else? We want to watch and make sure you don't pull anything." Cloud simply shrugged. It was natural they didn't trust him. So he went about starting it. That's when a loud ringing noise resounded in his head. " Watch out! It's not just a reactor!" Orin stared at him along with Barret. " What's up with you man?" Barret asked. " Pull your ass together!" With that Cloud simply shook it off and planted and set the bomb. That's when the main alarm went off.

And with that, a Guard Scorpiond found its way into their path of escape. It was a large six legged red robot with a humanoid torso two arms and a tail behind arms had machine guns mounted inside and and 'search scopes' in its torso. The fox boy looked to his companions. Barret frowned and started shooting at it while Cloud charged at it and slashed at it with is Buster Sword. Orin stood out of the way to analyze it. He equipped his crossbow and waited for it to start scanning before he shot at its opening where its visual data gathering sensors were. He busied himself with re-cocking the crossbow with a crank. He put another bolt in the slot. Against this machine Orin knew the others would be more effective. Still, he could help by hampering the mecha guard. Then something accrued to him. "Cloud! Use your Bolt matera!" Orin shouted. Clouds stopped and then smiled before he concentrated and used the materia to zap the machine. It worked well because the mecha seemed to stop and have to switch to another internal computer system. That's when it started to fire it's machine guns at them. Barret was forced to dive out of the way while Cloud used his sword as a shield to slash at one of the arms. That's when one of its arms smacked Cloud almost off the catwalk. Orin frowned and searched for another sensory device to fire at while he tried to stay out of the way of danger. This forced him to have to climb. That's when he saw it. A camera that was in a little dome. He shot it out. It should be blind now. Orin paused when he saw the tail went up. It should be practically blind! "Guys, something isn't right! " The fox boy yelled. Barret lowered his gun. " If we attack it will counter with a laser." He said simply. Orin thought about it. It must have pressure sensors or something to track trajectory. Orin pointed this out.

They waited for the tail to go down before Cloud charged it again yelling, "Braver!" And stabbed it before leaping up and ripping it out in the process. Orin hopped down on top of it to confirm it was dead before he worked on pulling the tail laser off. Barret simply took the remaining good machine gun. Orin dequiped them and they set the timer to the bomb for ten minutes. After that they were off having to fight past automated turrets which Orin happened to snag one of before they finally got to the the pipes above where Cloud took the time to help Jessie who had her foot caught in the girder. After that they made their way to the elevator and out the bridge with seconds to spare before the bomb and the reactor blew. And that was that.

There they were in a little tunnel in sector 1 waiting for for Jessie to set a bomb off to cover their tracks and to open the gate in front of them. They all ran out once the maintenance gate was open with Wedge burning his buns having been the last to exit before the other bomb went off. Orin frowned when he saw himself in a puddle and equipped a cloak. He pulled his hood over his head to hide his face and kept the edges close together so it would hide more of his torso and legs.

Everyone gathered around. "Don't let that bomb shake you. Cuz the next one is gonna be bigger! Regroup at the train! " Barret said and everyone scattered except for Orin and Cloud of whom the latter called out. " what about my money!" Barret stopped and turned back. "We'll talk about that once we get back." He said. " Orin, go with him " and that was that. Orin nodded and Cloud shrugged before they made their way towards the train.

People were in a panic. One happened to knock a woman down as he ran passed trying to flee. She got up and brushed herself off before she noticed a man with a big sword and spiky hair being fallowed by a boy who was cloaked in a greyish wool cloak. "Excuse me!" She called out to them. Cloud turned to see this woman with a basket of flowers while Orin stood a little behind him looking up at her in disbelief. " You should be careful. It's a bit chaotic around here, and dangerous. " Cloud warned. The flower girl nodded. "Umm, would you be interested in buying some flowers? They're only a gil!" She asked smiling sweetly. Cloud nodded and handed her a 1 gil coin before stepping aside. The flower girl bent down a little so her face was level with Orin's. 'This is the girl from my dream earlier!' He thought as he looked at her face. Then he looked up at her hair bow to see a something to that caught his eye. Cloud smacked him in the back of his head. "Stop being a perv kid." The girl stood up and giggled when the boy turned to him to protest. He quickly handed her a gil coin and bowed to her in apology. She simply giggled and handed him a flower. Before walking away. Cloud grabbed him by the shoulder as Orin tried to get a better look at the shiny thing in her hair bow. "Come on you." He said simply and they bot stopped inna cross area. Orin quickly grabbed Cloud by the wrist. "This way!" He said trying to remain calm. Cloud let himself be pulled only for Orin to stop. The boy backed away from a corner as he heard people running towards them. He pulled away. " the other way, come on!" And they ran the opposite way only to stop in the open when Orin did. " we're surrounded..." He mumbled. Cloud didn't have long to wait before he realized how keen Orin's ears were surrounded by Midgar soldiers from the front and sides. Orin looked this way and that when he heard the train. Cloud smiled and grabbed the fox boy around the waist before he jumped over the rail and onto the train below.


	3. Chapter 2

Barret, Biggs, Jessie, and Wedge sat in a freight car. The tech support looked at their feet as they sat on crates while Barret leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "They didn't make it on the train. " Jessie said with a frown. Wedge looked over to Barret. " Do you think anything happened to them? " Wedge asked. THUMP! Went Barret's fist as he pounded on a crate. "The hell do I know!" He said almost yelling. Biggs scoffed. " To be honest, I'm more worried about that kid. That new guy Cloud is a bit of an ass." Biggs said. They all nodded. Jessie chuckled. I could imagine those two being late because they butted heads." She said and giggled. Barret sighed. " I don't know this Cloud guy but Orin stood out as the obedient type. I'm sure he'll follow the spiky haired ass until told otherwise. And if that blonde bites the dust. ..." They were all quiet for a little while before Biggs started to laugh. " Orin will come home. I don't think he would want to miss Tifa's home cooking!" He joked. They nodded and a couple laughed. It was true. Most of Orin's pay went to food and board.

There was a bang on the sliding door. They all looked towards it for a moment then ignored it thinking it was probably normal. Then there was a couple more bangs and the door slid open. In entered Cloud to everyone's surprise. And with him was Orin, still grabbed around the waist and under his arm.

Everyone looked shocked. Orin sighed. " Can you put me down now? " He asked a bit irritated. Barret growled. "Where the hell have you two been? " He shouted. Cloud simply brushed his question off with a smug smile. "Worried about us huh?" He said and shrugged. Orin glared up at the ex-soldier before turning to Barret. " We got hung up with some MPs." He said simply. Barret frowned when he looked at the fox. He gazed down at him for a moment before turning away. " Let's move to the next car. " Barret said as he made his way to the next car. Biggs took a few steps before turning to Cloud. " You were doing pretty awesome. " Biggs said to Cloud and petted Orin on the head. The fox boy glared up at him. Wedge left next after saying that they would do better next time. Jessie shut the door to the freight car. She wiped a smudge of Clouds face giving Cloud a flirtatious look. Cloud watched her go before he turned to Orin who crossed his arms. " Come on lady killer." The fox said as he walked past him. " Do you have a problem with me kid?" Cloud asked glaring at him. Orin glared back. "You have acted like a total ass the whole time I have been stuck with you. " Orin replied. Cloud crossed his arms. " And you have been ungrateful the entire time." Cloud retorted. Orin looked at him still annoyed. " I am not a child. I'm not even human! I don't like being treated otherwise!" Orin said simply. Cloud raised an eyebrow. " What? You thought I was some weirdo who liked to cos play or something?" Orin asked uncovering his ears so he could flick and twitch them. " My tail is real to you know!" Cloud simply looked down at him. " If you seriously thought they weren't real then you obviously aren't simply an ass but a total dumb ass!" He said then sighed and bowed. " But thank you for getting us to safety when we were cornered." And with that Orin followed everyone else into the next car, covering his ears.

Cloud looked after him shaking his head. Insulted and thanked all in one moment. He scoffed and entered into the next car where Orin was sitting on his knees on one of the benches of the train while he watched the scenery outside. Barret was sitting not but a few rows passed him. An older man was in between the two on another bench. Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie were all surrounding a monitor with the train route on it. Orin watched Cloud walk over to Jessie who talked to Cloud about Midgar, tech stuff and was basically flirting with the dude. Eventually the alarm that signaled the the ID check went off. Jessie was telling Cloud about creeps coming out or something. Orin's tail twitched.

The alarm eventually stopped and everything went back to normal. Barret looked over his shoulder to see the plate above. " A floating city. Kinda of some unsettling scenery. " he said simply ." It seems no matter how bad and poluted people still want to live down here." Orin's tail twitched again. That was when Cloud said something unexpected. Something about people not being able to because it was like a train not being able to stray from its tracks. Orin scoffed. " Then there are those who are the wayfairers. Wishing they had tracks to follow." Orin said simply. "Those who wander see many things. Some they rather not have."

Barret and Cloud looked over to the fox boy who stared out the window." And what have you seen?" Cloud asked smuggly. The look the fox boy gave him wiped his smugness from him. It was one that said one thing. Immense tragedy. "I seen those of whom we gilded in lead." He answered somberly. "Those we casted in lead lie beneath in the darkness of their caves. " Barret looked at Orin in complete puzzlement. It was obvious he hasn't seen Orin being cryptic like this.

Cloud stared at the fox boy. 'What is wrong with this kid?' He asked himself mentally. It seemed like Orin either read his mind or it was written all over his face but the boy gave him a look of annoyance then turned away. Not for the first time Cloud looked at the blood that was covering the fox boy. "Shouldn't you get cleaned up before we get to the hideout?" Cloud asked. It was bothering him now. Orin didn't seem to mind walking around covered in blood. Orin frowned not looking away from the window. " No one will bother us or freak out if they see me like this. Not here in Midgar." Orin said simply. Cloud didn't believe him. Again that feeling of having his mind read. "If you don't believe me then make a wager with me. 100 gil that Tifa won't freak out because I'm covered in blood and that she'll tell me to take a bath." Orin said simply. Cloud smirked. There was no way he would loose this one. Cloud nodded. "Deal." Cloud said cockily.

Eventually the train reached the Sector 7 station. They all agreed to meet up at the 7th Heaven and went their separate ways. Except for Cloud Orin who quickly made their way directly to the bar. A bunch of people were leaving once Barret made it clear they had to leave via firing off a bunch of blanks. Orin wondered not for the first time how such a big man moved so quickly. He walked out to make sure no one else came in before letting Cloud and Orin in. The first thing to happen was for Marlene to run down the stairs and call out 'Pa Pa!' Only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw Cloud. She quickly hid behind Tifa and shyly peered around her leg. Orin chuckled. Tifa snapped her attention to the fox boy." ORIN! Upstairs now mister! You are covered in filth!" The woman commanded as she placed her hands on her hips. The fox boy smiled smuggly at the spiky blond and held out a gloved hand. Cloud was slack jawed. He looked down at the fox child and then at Tifa before wincing in pain when Orin stomped on his foot. "A deal was a deal! Hurry up already I have to go take a shower! " The fox complained indignantly. Cloud dug out a 100 gil coin and dropped it in the halfbreed's hand before the fox boy turned around and scampered off dodging a kick directed at his rump.

Once Orin was upstairs Tifa giggled. "I see I'm the butt end of another bet." She said and winked before noticing that Cloud had a flower. "You almost NEVER see those in Midgar! Wow!" Cloud handed it to her and Tifa examined it while taking in a wift of its sent. It was sweet smelling. "I could fill this whole bare with these!" She said and turned her attention back to Cloud once she place the flower in a empty bottle and filled it with water. " Did the mission go we)?" She asked. Cloud nodded. " Had any fights with Barret?" She asked. Cloud grimaced and shook his head. " More like with that kid! He was always on my ass." He said looking rather annoyed. Tifa shook her head and smiled."Give him time." She said and offered Cloud a drink.

More members of Avalanche soon came in while Tifa served Cloud his drink and they began to catch up. Once they had finished and were simply sitting around Orin returned from upstairs wearing an old patched up pair of shorts that had a notch in the back for his tail and a white long sleeved t-shirt long that was obviously to big for him so instead had a few bands around the sleeves to keep it from falling. I'm he rest of the short covered most of his legs.. Cloud stopped to look at the fox boys feet and raised an eyebrow. The boy had very inhuman feet but were not quite fox either. He had heels like a human... Which meant he could wear shoes as humans do. But his feet had canine like claws and paw pads. His legs were different as well. Slightly thinner in the shins but still looked strong and sturdy like a humans. Then there was his hands... They were almost human except for the claws that replaced finger nails. Orin glared at him with his ears flattened. Indignant that he was being gawked at. Tifa simply went up to him and ruffled his hair. It was strange to see the kid only came up to Tifa's collarbone yet he was a part of Avalanche. "Kid, you need a hair cut. Your hair is down to your shoulder blades and all in your face!" She teased. Orin swept his bangs aside and frowned. " I refuse. If I see a pair of scissors before it gets to my lower back I'll bite whomever bares them." He said very bluntly but smirked. Tifa laughed. " And what will you do in the meantime?" She asked simply. Orin smiled toothly. "First tie it back and then eventually braid it!" He said simply. Barret walked in and picked his daughter up as she came running to hug him. He crossed his arms and scoffed. "Don't you think you're making yourself look like a girl? " Cloud asked smuggly.

Orin flicked his tail. " Some male warriors do such things for the simple fact that it is practical. That and those whom hail from the colder lands prefer to keep their hair for extra warmth. " The fox boy replied. Cloud chuckled. "They must be some fearsome and cold hearted warriors. " He said sarcastically. The fox child simply looked at the floor with a straining face. "To be honest... I don't remember. I recall what some of them looked like... But not their faces or their names... or even their voices... I remember little things... Like... some were red haired and tall and others shorter then me. Some were blond but more like honey or almost white like snow mixed with the light of a lantern's flame... a few were midnight black and others were brown haired..." Orin said looking like he was having a headache before he sighed and twitched his tail. "It was a small village in a snowy valley with little plant life. But somehow we survived and we were happy. I remember the sky... it was so bright and filled with stars... and every now and again the sky would be filled with a dancing rainbow of red, blue, and green with a bit of yellow and pink..."

The fox boy trailed off and looked up at his audience and away again. " Don't tell me it was just a weird dream. I stopped believing that already." Orin said before going down below via the broken pin ball machine. Cloud looked at everyone wondering what that was all about. Tifa sighed. "Orin is a stray. He just walked right in looking for a place to sell food. He found out about the base, Barret recruited him and we've had him for a few months now. We soon found out that he has been living in Midgar for two years and before that he woke up along the coast line with no memories and no possessions except the one materia and clothes he had been wearing." Tifa said fiddling with a shot glass. "The kid is incredibly fast and a decent fighter. And he is probably too smart for his age. ... But I can't help feeling there is some kind of mystery about him. Maybe some things he doesn't even know himself yet." The seriousness was broken when Barret laughed. "He's given me no reason not to trust him so far and despite getting picked up off the streets he's been rather loyal. " the large man said then grimaced. " He can be unsettling though. " Tifa nodded. Wedge chuckled. "And a pain in the rear end right boss?" The chubby man asked with a smile. Biggs shrugged. "A typical teenager." The two men at the table both laughed as Cloud raised an eyebrow and Barret simply shrugged.

Cloud frowned. " Lets talk business. " The mercenary prompted and Barret gave him a wry smirk. "If you want to talk about getting paid then talk to Orin about it." He said simply. Cloud looked taken back. " What? You think we are made of money? There's a reason we loot junk during our missions. Weapons, items, and anything that looks like it can be sold in a store once it has been cleaned up." Cloud looked at him and the gravity of 'fail the mission, you don't get paid' weighed down on him. 'I won't have to tap into Marlene's school funds either.' Barret thought happy that Orin suggested this arrangement awhile ago.

Cloud shrugged. " I guess it can't be helped." He said simply. Barret laughed. " Wow, spiky is actually reasonable!" The large man exclaimed with a chuckle. Cloud gave him a glare before following after Orin.

Orin looked up from scrubbing the serial number off of the laser turret he had recovered with the beam weapon from the scorpion guard next to him. " I want my payment for the mission." Cloud said bluntly. Orin regarded him for a moment then went back to using a wired brush to rub acid on a I.D plate. It was obvious it was Shinra tech but no one would be able to track exactly where and stuff gets dumped into the slums all the time.

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows. "Hey-" He started but he was cut off with a rag being thrown at his face. " You want to be paid? Then start helping with cleaning this stuff up so we can sell it tomorrow." Orin said simply. " That's how things work around here. It isn't like we have rich backers or anything. We live off the spoils of our battles and missions. I'm sure Barret already explained that to you." Cloud looked down at him and held the rag in his hand. He sat down grumbling. It was obvious he wasn't going to get anywhere. " Hotshot or not this is how we earn money." Orin said simply.

It was a few hours later that Cloud stood up and set a weapon the techies looted down. " I'm done for the night." He announced. He was about to press the button for the lift before Orin waved to get his attention. " I want to have a duel with you before you leave us. If you aren't going to officially join us." Orin said simply.

Barret looked over to the fox boy surprised. " You got guts kid." He said then turned to Cloud. "Hey, I wanted to ask you something. Was there anyone from SOLDIER there?" Barret was surprised by the answer. "No." Came both Cloud and Orin, The former looking to the latter. Orin chuckled. " SOLDIER members have glowing eyes and those were all just MPs." Orin said simply and nodded over to Cloud. For once the spiky haired blond didn't have a smug look. " If we had been in a fight with anyone from SOLDIER we wouldn't be here right now." Barret glared at Cloud. "Don't go thinking you're so tough just because you use to be in SOLDIER now!" Cloud walked up to Barret and looked him dead in the eyes face to face. " You asked me a question and I answered it. That. Is. All." Cloud said very bluntly. Orin growled. " Will you two stop acting like rivaling males in rutting season? You don't exactly have horns." Orin said looking annoyed at them both. The two older males stared at him blankly for a moment. "Rutting?..." Barret looked puzzled. Cloud rubbed the top of his head making his messy spiky hair even more messy. " Stop acting like the both of you are in a macho contest." The fox child said bluntly.

Barret stared at Orin for a moment then sighed. " I have a question for you. How hard do you think it is to take on SOLDIER?" He asked simply. Orin shrugged. " They are human. I heard they were enhanced and stronger then normal people are. But I'm sure they fall the same if they are filled with enough lead." Orin said and yawned. " I also heard that some of the most prominent 1st Class SOLDIER members weren't a match for a single mercenary on a one on one."

Cloud laughed not believing what he was hearing. " Oh yeah? And who was that mercenary you are talking about?" He challenged. Orin smiled. " Sage Sairrowson." The fox replied simply. The air in the room grew heavy with the name being uttered. The one man to have ever gone toe to toe single handedly against the strongest of 1rst class SOLDIER operatives. The one man to defy Shinra since the end of the Wutia war.

"He's dead!" Cloud almost yelled at the fox boy. "No body." Orin Challenged back. They glared at each other. "Is he such a hero to you kid? WHat you want to be a great warrior like him?" Cloud sneered. Orin dropped his gaze and looked away doubtful. "I don't think I could ever reach that level."

Cloud scoffed and hit the elevator button.


	4. Chapter 3

Orin woke up in his bed. He slept in a small space in the attic. It was accessed via the upstairs walk in closet next to Marlene's room and Tifa's. Orin had gone to bed after Tifa stopped Cloud from leaving. They had a talk about a childhood promise and Cloud effectively joined up for another mission. The estimated price for the previous night's mission was 1,500 gil. The next mission was haggled down to 2,000 gil where Cloud's original request was 3,000. Orin would be getting 200 gil in spending money plus a five percent bonus if he could manage to haggle the price up for the weapon store. That might be a problem for him if he was doing it alone. But this morning he wasn't going to bother with that. This morning he was collecting his clothes from the wash and dressing himself back in his clothes from yesterday. They were clean now. Even his cloak. He looked at the worn grey fabric of the cloak frowning before he pulled the hood over his ears and fasted the ties. He wrote a note that he placed at Tifa's door to let her know he would be out for the morning and back by mid afternoon for the sales negotiations. Then he left via a roof access.

Orin yawned bleary eyed as he rubbed sleep out of his eye and equipped his iron bangle. It already had his 'equip' materia in it so he felt he would be fine. He walked past the main pillar and took a right where two shinra MPs in red uniforms were standing guard. Orin ran right into them and almost fell backwards. " Hey watch it kid!" One yelled and pushed him back. Orin looked up at him and then bowed in apology. "Sorry!" He said then looked around. " Umm. Trying to get through?" The guards glared at him. " What? I just don't want to go through sector 6 to get to sector 5! The gate is a go between sector 7 and a part of sector 6 that is closest to sector 5." He said looking up at them. The guards looked at each other. " He is just a kid." One of them said. The other held out his hand. " Got an I.D kid?" Orin handed them his I.D card and smiled pleasantly up at them. The guard took it looking down at him suspiciously before his face turned white. " It's the Baron!" He said and almost dropped the card. The other guard looked disbelieving before taking the card and having a look. He looked just as white and fully convinced. " G-go right through sir!" He said and almost shoved the card back into Orin's hands shakily. "Thanks. I'll be coming back before enening." He said simply before going through and waiting for the gate to be opened. When it did he went right on through and right there was a playground. There he saw a girl his age. He was about to wave and run to her but she was with another boy. She gave him a kiss and walked off with him. Away from the playground. Orin stood there for a moment registering the scene he just saw before he closed his eyes and walked over to the moogle shaped slide, climbing up ontop of it.

It was a quick run to sector 5 from here but he didn't feel like it anymore. He sat there for what must have been hours. "Hello there." A woman's voice said. Orin blinked and looked down to see the flower girl there. He blushed remembering Cloud calling him a perv. Orin stood up and bowed. "S-sorry about last night!" He said quickly. The flower girl giggled and looked up at his face, his eyes tightly shut. " It's okay. I kinda knew you were looking at this." She said pointing at the materia. Orin opened his eyes to look at the pale green orb in her hair. He sat down and nodded. "So. Hello again." The woman said. Orin looked confused, blinking twice before chuckling and scratching the back of his head embarrassed. "Hello again ma'am!" He said and grimaced when he saw her glare at him. "I'm not that old! " she said then smiled teasing. " Call me Aerith." The fox boy held out a gloved hand. "Mines Orin." He replied and smiled when the woman shook his hand. Aerith climbed ontop of the slide. "Mind if I have a seat?" She asked and did so once Orin shook his head and scooted over a little. She sat there with her knees to her chest. He sat almost like a dog with his cloak splayed out covering his tail and his hood pulled back slightly to reveal more of his face.

"Were you here waiting for someone? " She asked. Orin nodded. "Still waiting for her?" She asked. Orin shook his head. Aerith looked off into the distance. "I've been waiting for someone too." She said and with that Orinlooked up at her."Are you still waiting for him?" He asked. Aerith shook her head. "He returned to the planet. " She said simply. Orin looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry. I'm sure he was trying hard to get back to you." He said quietly. Aerith nodded. They sat there quietly for a moment before she giggled. "So what about you? "She asked calmly. Orin shook his head. "I saw she found someone else." He said still feeling crestfallen. Aerith smiled. "I kinda figured." She said and smiled gently at him. Orin simply looked up at her. For some reason he couldn't be mad at her. His face must have been rather blank yet... He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Then he sniffed the air. "You smell like flowers. " Orin said then blushed and looked away when he realized he probably sounded a bit creepy. Aerith simply sniffed her sleeve. "I know I don't use perfume and I didn't bring my basket with me... Is it really that strong?" She asked. Orin looked at her surprised. "Mhm!" He affirmed while nodding. "It's kinda nice. Not like the icky concentrated stuff." He scratched his head feeling awkward. Aerith leaned down to look him dead in the face. Orin blinked and then flinched finding her emerald eyes difficult to keep eye contact with. "Your eyes are a yellowish gold. Do you wear special contacts or something?" She asked. Orin started to fidget. "Um, no. Um, I was born with them." He said tuning his face away from her but looking her way to see a mischievous smile cross her face. 'She was getting me back!' He thought and smiled back at her. He kinda liked this person. "You're kinda weird Orin." She said straight faced. Orin flinched and grimaced before scratching the back of his head nervously. "Well...You kinda are too!" He retorted not making eye contact with her. Aerith stood up with her hands on her hips. "Well that's rude! You're not supposed to say such things to a lady!" Aerith said trying to look mad but she simply giggled. Orin looked up at her cautiously. Was she real?

Aerith looked a little concerned. "Is something wrong?" She asked looking a little worried. Orin gave her a suspicious look. "You're not trying to get me to drop my guard so you can eat me are you?" He asked looking suspiciously at her. Aerith blinked a little taken back by the question. "Why would you think something like that? " She asked tilting her head to the side. Orin gave her a 'I'm watching you' look. "Because I never met someone like you." He said simply. Aris sat back down. "And what am I like? " She asked. Orin blinked. "Nice and teasing but not meanishly so." He answered simply. "And a little too understanding... Are you really human or something? " Aerith giggled and nodded before looking down at the ground a little saddly. "I'm just different. " She said.. "You smell human and look human too. But I kinda like you a bit more than most that I've ever met." Orin said then blushed and looked away, realizing what he said. His ears flicked and pivoted when he heard something hit something metallic. His head snapped to where the sound originated. " I've been wondering. What's understood the hood? " Aerith asked looking at Orin suspiciously. Orin looked at her and then away pulling it down and flattening his ears. He blushed a little and looked up at her."promise you at least won't luagh or grab them?" He asked sounding even more crestfallen.

She nodded and watched as he pulled his hood down to reveal his ears. Orin shut his eyes closed tight and flattened his ears. " Well. This explains the way you were talking." Aerith said calmly. Orin opened an eye and saw her smile. "Though, now that I see them I'm wondering why you are so keen on me not touching them. Are they really that sensitive? " she asked with a curious expression. Orin half flattened one ear. "Well. Kinda, yes. But most everyone I ever allowed to see my ears pull on them and my tail." He said looking away. "Give them a good yank to see if they're real before thinking I'm a freak..." Aerith frowned. "That is kinda mean. I would think most would be tempted to scratch them or pet them... Wait... You have a tail? " she said a bit surprised. Orin again looked at her suspiciously. He nodded and took his cloak off revealing his tail. He carefully folded his cloak before hugging his tail close to him.

Aerith looked at his tail and then at his ears. She giggled. "You are a vain thing!" She teased. Orin was taken back. He blushed and looked away. "So that girl, does she know? " Aerith asked. Orin shook his head. " it wouldn't matter. She's with someone else. But either way she'd probably think I'm a freak." Orin said as he started to groom his tail fur with gentle brushing of his fingers. Aerith frowned. Then she gave him a determined look. "May I? I won't do like everyone else and yank your ears and tail. " she said. Orin gave her a weary look before letting her reach towards him. He closed his eyes and flattened his ears. But Aerith only rubbed the top of his head gently before brushing her fingers on the fur of his ears. She giggled and started to scratch his ears for a few seconds before she began pulling her hand away. Orin found himself involuntarily drawn to her hand. Aerith looked suprised before she started scratching his ears again. 'He like a dog almost. ' she mused as she looked at his smiling face. Then he shuddered full bodily like a dog shaking water from its fur and he backed away warily. This time he was kind of smirking playfully. "I need to be careful about that too." He said simply and chuckled. "And I thought for a while food was one of the best things in the world. "

They both shared a luagh. Aerith stood up and climbed down. Orin simply hopped down and followed her. He twiched his tail from side to side slowly, for once not minding being examined. "Am I seriously the first person to scratch your ears?" She asked looking down at him. He nodded. Aerith shook her head and walked away from the playground. "Follow me for a little while will you? " She offered holding out her hand. Orin simply nodded before he 'unequipped' his cloak. Aerith looked a bit surprised before her eyes landed on the iron bangle and the command materia imbedded in it. Orin blinked and looked up at her. "What?" He asked. Aerith tilted her head. "I never seen materia do something like that. " She said pointing at his. Orin looked up at her then up at the materia in her hairbow. "Mine is special." Orin said simply. "I had it since I could remember. " The flower girl giggled. "So is mine. " She said with a sweet smile.

Orin nodded. "What does yours do?" She asked. The fox boy twiched his tail. "It equips and unequips items as well as throws objects in the 'inventory' depending on a given coordinate, velocity, angle, and direction. It's kinda complicated. But it is easier just to equip something into my hands." He said and scratched his head. Aerith looked at him and shook her head. "That does sound complicated. " She said calmly. "Mine is special too. But it does absolutely nothing. " Orin pulled his materia out of his bangle. "Can I see yours for a moment? I'll let you hold onto mine for safe keeping while I look at yours? " Aerith looked at him suspiciously. Orin looked away about to tell her to just forget about it when... "Here." She said taking the marble sized materia and holding it out fotvhim to set his golfball sized one in hers. They briefly made contact and shined for a second before Orin took hers and examines it. Aerith did the same and looked frustrated. Orin started to look like he was in pain before Aerith took hers away. Orin gave a wry smile. "It's not useless I can say that for sure." He said and held his head. Aerith held her materia close to her chest. "Did it really hurt you that much?" She asked looking worried. Orin slowly shook his head. " No. It... Just too much information. Its not a 'normal' materia..." He held out his hand for his own materia and Aerith handed it out for him to take. "I almost thought it was attacking you. Your eyes were glowing! " she exclaimed. Orin shook his head and stared at his for a moment before he looked away and set it back into his bangle. "No... It was more like it was trying to push a load of information into my head... And it was just too much for me..."

Aerith bent down to look him dead in the face. "Well, your weird." She said smiling and giggled at him. Orin looked at her indignantly. "Well you are too carrying something special like that and you not being able to talk to it!" He said and shivered. Aerith locked at him confused. "It talked to you? "She asked puzzled. Orin frowned. "Not exactly...It is the first one to push information at me instead of making me seek it... Really, it's like reading the materia. Normal ones you just... I don't know how to explain it and my head hurts!" He whined. Aerith nodded and petted his head.

They walked for a llittle while before ariving in the sector 5 slums. Orin stepped behind a corner before anyone else saw him and equipped his cloak, pulling the hood over his head. " You really look better without it you know. " Aerith commented. Orin simply shrugged and followed her in. He sniffed the air and was disappointed that there wasn't the smell of food. "It doesn't smell that bad!." Aerith said crossing her arms and frowning at him. Orin realized he must have had a look of disappointment clearly on his face. "No, it isn't that. I'm one of those kids who is prone to wander. One of the first things I do when I visit a sector is smell the air for food..." He said scratch the back of his head. Aerith rolled her eyes. " Maybe if your nice we can have lunch together. "She offered. Orin chuckled. "Am I the main course? " He teased. Aerith simply smiled. Orin frowned and pulled his hood further down remembering something. He smiled at it but not truly a happy one. " Mind if we look at the stores? " Orin asked calmly. Aerith nodded and lead him to the closest one. The weapon store.

Aerith rolled her eyes when he entered the store and started to look at the wears. He ignored the machine guns as well as the oversized swords, spears, and hand based weapons such as brass knuckles. Knives and daggers was his main interest. The weapons shop owner stared at him. "You know, I don't see a kid like you really needing stuff like this. You might hurt yourself. " The man said simply. Orin frowned. "I mostly hunt monsters, and despite how I look I'm rather good at it. Wouldn't have been able to feed myself for the last two years if I hadn't. " He retorted bluntly and equiped his two daggers, setting them on the counter before doing the same with his crossbow and quiver. The man looked at the daggers and looked back at the cloaked fox boy. "These blades look worn from use. The notches tell me they killed quite a few things. Your not a young robber are you?" The man asked. Orin looked at him with a sharp glare. "Those daggers killed monsters. If I did kill a person than it was because they would have killed me." He said simply. Aerith frowned but staid silent, leaning against the door frame.. Orin frowned, not in the mood for any more nonsense. the man sighed. "The Red Baron huh?" He said simply before setting the daggers aside and looking over the crossbow.

" I'll give you two titan bangles free, a guard rod and a 20 percent discount on your next two items. I respect what you and the rest of the sector 3 raiders done for Midgar and I realize you're one of the few who still stay down here standing vigil." He said smiling. Orin dropped his gaze. 'He must be one of us. Then why hasn't he commenced the challenge?' Orin asked himself mentally knowing full well that any raider would know him by sight. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't want to be treated special."He said almost sadly. The man shook his head. "Take it more as my support for the raids. However, it wasn't quite a lie. Whatever was down there was monstrous. And I hope it doesn't come back." Orin nodded looking down for a moment before returning his gaze to some of the weapons on the shelf. It was pointless asking why the man didn't initiate the challenge. The conversation about sector 3 was over. He thought a moment before remembering about the scorpion guard. "I need to replace those daggers then. As well as the crossbow. Can I get a rifle instead? " Orin asked. The man looked surprised. "Almost no one ever uses rifles any more. Machine guns and subs are the trends these days. I'm guessing semi-auto with a collapsible stock?" The man offered looking in a chest. Orin shook his head. "Semi auto yes. No collapsible stock. I'd prefer a solid one with a scope. And what is that long blade over there? " Orin said then and then pointed to a long slender blade with a one handed grip and a strange guard. The man looked at him surprised. "That's a bayonet! What, do you want a musket to go along with it? Most people like using gunblades these days. Not this old relic!" The man exlaimed setting a rifle down that Orin had requested. It just so happened to be a model that a bayonet could be fitted with. Orin looked at them with fascination before asking how it all worked.

So the man went to explaining how to set the bayonet on and how it could be used like a spear. The bayonet was also a decent short sword. Then the shop owner explained caliber and magazines. Weapon maintenance was simple and Orin bought a another bayonet similar and paid the man 1500 gil for his entire purchase. . Orin smiled gleefully at his new rifle before Unequipping it, the magazines and the bayonets. He looked at the pair of bangles and the guard staff and offered one of the bangles and the staff to Aerith. "I know you're probably not interested in guns and stuff but maybe these will at least help keep you safe. Midgar can be a pretty rough. " Orin said smiling happily. Aerith frowned at him before stepping on his foot. "You have some explaining to do mister." She said simply but smiled at his kind gesture and took the bangle and staff.


	5. Chapter 4

It turned out to be a nice day for Orin after he remet Aerith. After the weapon shop they went to the materia shop where he 'read' what he could with the current stock of materia there. He did pay the owner 100 gil as compensation though, even if he told the shop owner it was for allowing him to look at them. The owner didn't complain. Neither did Aerith. After the shopping was over with, Aerith invited him to her house. Her mom was home and was surprised to see the boy being part fox, but was quick to tease her daughter about bringing boys home. Even if they were younger. Orin had lunch with the Gainsborough family and explained the jist of the sector 3 incident and his current job with scavaging, salvaging, and selling of his money went to room and board. At least he had a place to sleep and food to eat. Between the two jobs he had hunted monsters.

Most of it was partial truths and not necessarily lies. He knew they were still not entirely true but they didn't need to know that he worked for a anti-Shinra organization. In the end, Orin thanked Aerith and her mom for their kindness and hospitality and offered to help with any chores. They declined and Orin reluctantly bid them farewell. Sadly, he was bidding them farewell for good. As much as he liked them. As much as he would want to see them again... He knew good people like them shouldn't get mixed up with people like him and those he is also involved with. He had no intentions of seeing them again if he could help it.

Orin stood infront of the gate between sector 6 and sector 7. "It's not like she needs to be friends with a liar anyways." He said calmly. He stared down at the ground for a while before pulling himself together by slapping his cheeks twice on his face with both gloved hands before scanning his I.D and waiting for the gate to open. Orin was met by an angry Tifa who stood with hands on hips.

"Where have you been? " the woman asked loudly, making the guards edgy. Orin walked past the guards and stopped at her side. "Sector 5." Orin said simply. Tifa glared at him. "And what have you been doing?" Tifa asked still glaring at him. Orin gave a small smile before it disappeared. "Originally I was meeting up with a girl I liked... She didn't show... Or rather she did but she was with someone else." He said simply. Tifa frowned and let herself calm down. "Oh. Oh..." She said and had a wry smile on her face. "And?" Orin shrugged. " I sat there for a while and a lady I met not long ago saw me. I don't know, she was really nice." He said shuffling his foot."We talked, went shopping and even had lunch at her mom's." Tifa was quiet and stood waiting for him to say more. Just when she began to ask for more detail he turned and smiled at her sadly. "Those kind of people we really need to avoid and not get involved with. We Don't need to add misery to their lives." Tifa stared at him for a long moment. Watching this kid look down at the ground then try to look at her and give her a reassuring smile before he realized he just couldn't and returned his gaze to the ground. This kid...

"Orin... If I wasn't already apart of Avalanche, would you have asked to stay with me or even stay long enough to get a meal?" She asked simply. Orin looked at her for a moment before he scratched his head and his expression turned to that of embarrassment. "I think I wouldn't live here with you but I would stop by for food when I have the money to. ". Tifa closed her eyes, walked over to him once she reopened them with a more determined look and smacked him up side the head.. She quickly grabbed him to keep him from getting away. " Care to elaborate?" She asked glaring at him with annoyance. Orin just stared up at her with a wry smile. " I wouldn't like getting anyone involved in a mess I'm involved with. If it was up to me I wouldn't recruit anyone. But that's why Barret is leader." Orin said simply. "However I would stop by for food. Before I joined that's what I did. I would go to the people I remember would feed me. I might not remember most of my life but I'll definitely remember the people who will buy me lunch and have a conversation with me while I eat!"

Tifa frowned but shook her head. "So tell me about this lady you met." Tofa ventured after a silent moment betweenthem both. They had gone to sit on the porch, orin ttaking a seat in a rocking chair while Tifa sat on the banister. "I don't want to talk about her. She was nice, but a little strange. She invited me to her house to have lunch. That's that. " Orin said and turned away. Tifa cocked her head as she examined his face. She sighed and leaned back a little. "What about the girl you were supposed to meet? " she asked and smiled smugly as she saw him blush. Orin looked the other way. "She was a little older than me and I have been seeing her every now and again. A week ago I finally asked her out and offered to take her to the movies... But, she had other plans. " Orin said and looked annoyed at the pillar holding the porch roof up.

"How old are you supposed to be now?" Tifa asked as she leaned on one of the two pillars that stood on either side of the steps that were apart of the porch and the entrance to the bar. Orin shrugged. "Close to turning fifteen I guess. " Orin said simply. Tifa giggled. " Your a bit short for a fifteen year old. " She teased. Orin simply gave a sour look. "I was planning on waiting until the end of the year to announce that I was fifteen. I guess each start of the New Year would mark another year older I am." Orin said and leaned back in the rocking chair, taking his tail out and began to groom it. Tifa gave a slightly disgusted face. "Don't you get hair balls or something? " she asked. Orin simply shook his head as he smoothed his tail fur with his fingers. "I could use a comb." He saide softly but shrugged knowing he spent most of his money earlier today. Tifa shook her head. "So back to that girl you were trying to go out with. Was she at least cute? " Tifa asked only for Orin to look up at her and cock his head to the side Je was quiet for a moment before he nodded. Tifa raised an eyebrow and then smiled. "What? You think I would have chose someone who wasn't at least somewhat attractive?" Orin asked scoldingly. "I would not. Nor do I want someone like her! If she is going to run off with some other male then it is her loss!" Orin glowered before looking away. Tifa giggled. 'So his feelings are hurting still.' Then she remebered something. He still had his hood up to hide his ears. "Does she know what you are ?" Tifa asked. Orin frowned and shook his head. He hid his face behind his tail absently cleaning the tip ofbit of loose hair and filth. Tifa frowned. She didn't need to ask why he didn't tell her. He must have really liked her.

"Easy come easy go lady killer." Came Cloud's voice as he walked up to the porch. Orin simply glared at him from behind his tail fur. He let go of his tail fur and made it plane that he was annoyed. "What do you want?" The fox child asked bluntly. Cloud simply smirked and leaned on a post looking every bit a member of SOLDIER in his dark purple uniform. "I want that duel with you. How about now?" Cloud asked pulling his massive sqord out of its loop hold. Orin sighed and scratched his head. " No." He said simply. Cloud looked taken back. The fox boy simply got out of the chair and walked to the batwing doors. "I'm tired and I had a long day.I'm not in the mood." Orin said simply. Cloud glared at the back of the kid's head. "You were the one with the nerve to challenge me. Why the hell are you backing down now?" Clod called out. He jumped out of the way when a lightning bolt suddenly shot at him from the kid's gloved hand. He looked surprised for a moment then pissed off. "Because I'm not in the mood you ass hole. Just leave me alone. I'll kick your ass tomorrow. " Orin almost shouted and stormed inside. Tifa looked at Cloud surprised. "He didn't use a materia to do that... How?" She asked then sighed. "Listen, Cloud? Will you leave him be for a bit? He's had a rough day for a teenager. " Cloud nodded and shrugged. He waved Tifa bye before heading back to the weapon shop where he stayed up at the third floor. There was a metal plate where it had a black smudge and a slight dent. He looked back at the bar and then at the plate. He grimaced realizing that the bolt would have hurt if it had hit him. Quite a bit. Then Cloud smirked. 'Good. He's strong.' He thought and went up to the room he was staying in.

Tifa sat on the banister for a little while longer before going inside. "Hey Tifa, what gives? That furball nearly tripped me down the stairs while he stormed up to his room." Barret asked from the bottom of the stairs. Tifa sighed and sat down at a table as she began to tell Barret all she learned and what happened. Barret frowned and crossed his arms once she finished. Barret shrugged. "Typical teenager." Barret said calmly. Tifa grimaced. "Is this how it is always going to be?" She asked wondering if the fox boy was going to come down for supper. Barret laughed. "We were all teenagers at one point. At least Orin is mostly reasonable. "Barret said and then shrugged. " I'm kinda glad seein' him act his age." Tifa frowned and looked up at the ceiling. She sighed and shook her head.

The remainder of the day was rather uneventful. Tifa cooked dinner and Orin came down ate and went back to his room. Eventually everyone went to bed. Orin stared up at the ceiling remembering Aerith. He knew she would probably be upset that he would start avoiding her. He scratched his ears gently but frowned feeling that it wasn't the same as someone else doing it. Eventually, he fell asleep.

_Darkness, cold. A cold that was so beyond anything he had experienced before. Orin shivered for what must have been the first time in his life. He took a few steps forward and ran into a wall. "This feels t_

_oo real to be a dream. " He said folding his arms across his chest. He just wanted to curl up around his tail and warm himself up. "That's because it isn't exactly a normal dream. Are you enjoying your time on Gaia? " a distinct male voice said. Orin looked around only to see a large gray wolf sitting not but a few feet away. "Just imagine yourself warmer and the cold will go away. This is a special place. " The wolf said. Orin nodded and tried to imagine the cold going away and not bothering him. Slowly, warmth crept back into his body where the cold had rapidly been taking over. Orin focused now on the wolf._

_ "Who are you?" He asked and the wolf simply glared at him. Or at least it felt like he was glaring at him. "Not going to answer my question first or thank me? How ungrateful. " The male said. Orin gave a wry smile and scratched his head. " Sorry. Thank you sir. And umm. I don't know. I'm not miserable here... It's just that I have so many responsibilities now and people I am obligated to." He said and looked away from the wolf. "Don't get me wrong, I don't hate it. I know I'd have to grow up eventually anyways. I just. .. I didn't know these things could be so hard. " The wolf luaghed. Orin looked at it indignantly. "Don't take it as me laughing at you per say, but it is common to have responsibilities and obligations thrusted on one's self. Especially at a young age." The wolf said. Orin sighed. He licked his tailfur after pulling his tail close to his face. Soon he lost interest though. "I just wish I knew what to do." Orin said frustrated. The wolf scoffed. "Are you a leader or a follower? " The wolf asked. Orin scratched his head. "Should I be ashamed to say I am not a leader?" Orin asked with a look of preparing to be struck against the face. The wolf simply shook his head. " No you shouldn't. No one is a born leader. So if you are not a leader than are you not a follower?" The wolf asked. Orin looked at the wolf surprised but then sighed. "Kinda, yeah." Orin said feeling a bit ashamed. The wolf simply gazed upon him and sighed. " Then take up the responsibility of a follower and do what you are told. Part of beings someone's subordinate is that you have to follow their orders. Do you have a problem with that? " the wolf asked. Orin shook his head. "Then understand that good leaders also shoulder the burdens that their subordinates can or should not. It is a leader's job to lead and look after those under him or her. Your problems are your leader's problems if they are too great for you to handle. Because if you can not perform as a follower the efficiency expected of you then you are slacking in your obligations. Handle your problems the best you can and if you can't bring it up with your leader."_

_The boy thought about it for a while and nodded. "In other words, I can not allow myself to be a burden. " orin said. The wolf nodded. "Do what you can though. Good leaders don't expect you to do what you can't and more than you can. " The wolf said. Orin nodded reluctantly. He looked around the blackness. "Who are you? " Orin asked. The wolf was gone. In its place stood a man in black plated armor with long black hair and cyan eyes. "I'm your father. Happy birthday son. " He said with a sad smile. _


End file.
